


Trapped in sweet nothings

by Despair7789



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, former detective, former forensic scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair7789/pseuds/Despair7789
Summary: He did not know how long he had been here, he had lost track of time, no, it was more like he did not want to know how long it was from that time. He hated it, being oblivious to everything happened outside of these walls and even worse, being unable to do anything, completely dependent on the other like that, he just wanted to escaped. He was not a doll that need to be put in glass, he was a human being. But despite every time he was presented with the opportunities to escape, the imagine of a smile of a person he had been with since as a child prevented him to do so. However, no matter matter, he had to escaped and yet, at the same time, he did not want to as he did not want that smile to disappear.





	Trapped in sweet nothings

‘Tick… tick… tick…’-the sound of the clock, the object that told time which people had been familiar with since ancient times could be so haunted and creepy. He wanted to make it stop. It was so annoying, it was not like he could tell time when being blindfolded.

The male laying on the floor flinched at the sound of the door being unlocked. The person opened the door saying his name, asking how he were doing while the other was gone. His voice still sounded so sweet, saying his name in a warm tone just like how he remembered.

“Sorry for taking so long, I was stuck on whether what to eat for dinner and by the time I notice, it was almost time already.”-the brunette untied the shorter male and took off the blindfolded. The shorter male rub his wrist, even with the pad that was used to wrap around his wrists and ankles to prevent rope burn, it was still hurt as hell.

The brunette placed the new set of clothing on the bed, then helped the other to the bathroom. The other male did not say anything, he just quietly made his way to the shower with the brunette. The chains that connect to the cuff around his ankle began to rattle as he moved.

Once the brunette had finished helping the other male taking a shower, he helped him to dry his hair as well. The other male brown hair was mid-back long and thick so it was not easy to get it to fully dry in such a short time. Ever since after the incident, he had decided to left it long. While the brown hair male said it was a change in style, but in truth, the brunette knew it was just one of a way to cover his scars. The burn scars the brown hair man received after the incident. It ran from his left shoulder and all the way on his left arm.

When the brunette had finished helping the other to dry his hair, he hugged the shorter male from behind and face buried on the other left shoulder, feeling guilty for damaging the shorter male skin even though the other had already said multiplied time before that it was just an accident and nobody was at fault. It not like the brunette would know that they would target his one and only. Plus, the case had been solved, most of the culprit had been dead. Though, it was not enough to calm the brunette down. He always scared of what could have happened to his one and only if he was even a minute late!

“Sorey, could you please let’s go, you have been clinging on me for like fifteens minutes now( In truth, it was not that long).”-the brunette refused, he cling on the shorter male even more. It wasn’t until the shorter male stomach growl did the brunette decided to let’s go. Of course, he did not forget to let’s out a laugh which resulted in his head being hit.

“Whose fault do you think it is? I dare you to laugh again.”-came from the shorter male who was now blushing heavily.

“All right, all right. It was my fault. But don’t worry, dinner is just outside, give a few minutes to prepare.”-the brunette replied. Once the shorter male had sat down, the brunette place a new pad on both of the brown hair male wrists and cuff each one to each side of the chair. Then, he gently feed his beloved friend.

The shorter male used to ask the brunette why went all the trouble feeding him? He could perfectly feed himself just fine. While the scars were still somewhat visible, he had already heal and he no longer had any difficulties in using his dominant hand. Also, it not like he could escaped since he was chained to the floor and the brunette was a lot taller and stronger than him. Sure, his job did not required to have to work on field, though he did get some exercise. But that was( presumably) long ago, his muscle was probably getting sore by now. There was no way he could fight back.

In the end, that was just unnecessary question given that he had already known why. The brunette was scare of him disappeared from his sight. The first time he was in here, he was managed to cut off the ropes and escaped before the cuff was place on his ankle. But it was not before long until he got captured again. From that point on, whenever the brunette had to go outside, he always tied the brown hair male up.

The chicken the brunette feed him was a bit overcooked, the skin was burned on the side( the brunette noticed it so he had cut it off before actually cutting it), but other than that, everything else was not bad. It was not restaurant quality, but he could tell the brunette did his best, especially for a guy after three months of practice and still could not even make salad properly.

The shorter male turned to looked at the brunette, his fingers were cover in bandages, then he remembered the time he was in the middle of recovering and could barely move his arms without the pain, the brunette secretly stayed up late learning how to cook. He sighed:“ The chicken was overcooked. Next time, just let’s me cook. Seeing how beaten up you are right now, I’m afraid the won’t be a kitchen in the future. And if you’re afraid of me running away, just chain my legs up.”

“But, I can’t always rely on you( no matter how much I really love your cooking, especially desert). You always take care of me, so I wanted do something in return.”

The brown hair male sighed again, it was hard to argue when the brunette was so honest like this:”Fine, I gave up. I will you one month, if you do not improve, then I’ll cook . If you do not let’s me cook, I will starve myself. Seeing how there wasn’t much green on the table, I worried that you have slacked of your health again. Which remain me, staring from tomorrow, eat here. I want to know if you have eaten properly. That is the agreement I want to make, Sorey!”

The brunette replied with a yes, sir and feed the shorter male the rest of the meal.

After the table had been cleaned, the brunette pulled out a book from the cart that was used to transport meal, placed it on the table and undid the shorter male handcuffs. The shorter male looked at the book out of curiosity. Although the cover was different, he instantly recognized the tittle and the author of that book.

“Hey, isn’t this…!”

The brunette answered immediately as if he knew what the other was thinking:” Yes, it is. The third part of the book that you’re like. When I heard the author was about published a new one, I’m trying to get it as soon as possible since I know you’re really eager about what going to happened next, but still a few days late since they sold out pretty fast.”

The brown hair male sighed, to think that he even remembered this. So that was the surprise he was talking about the past few day.

All of sudden, Mikleo jumped a little when he heard the loud ring tone. However, this room was soundproof so it could not easily be heard from the outside.

The brunette pulled the phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen to see who it was.

“Right on time.”-he gave his phone to the shorter male. The shorter male could see the picture of their guardian close friend-Lailah. Before he could pick up, the brunette leaned his face closer, whispered to the other ear:”She’s sharp, so make it natural like usual, you could do that, right! I mean, it would be bad someone came in and took you away.”-the brown hair male could feel the pressure in the air and the fact that the brunette talked in such a calm, sweet voice only made things feel worst.

The brown hair male pressed the answer button. Of course, he did not forget about the speaker button as well:“Oh, Mikleo? How are you doing? I try to contact you all afternoon. Is everything all right? Sorey was worried when you didn’t pick up the phone. He had to rush home to see if you are okay. I’m glad to hear that you were just overslept.”-suddenly, the brunette bent down and warped his arm around the other male waist, buried his face in the shorter male right shoulder like a puppy. The other did not enjoy this, he felt like a prey being trapped in its predator claw.

“Mikleo? Is everything all right?”-the sound of a female voice coming from the other side, sounded worry something bad might had happened snapped him back.

“So… sorry, Lailah. I just lost in thought.”-she sharped, he needed to be careful with what he said and make it sound as less suspicious as possible, so he tried to changed the subject.

“I forgot to charge my phone so that probably why you and Sorey could not contact me. You see, I was… busy with my new book( which is not really a lie) and I got a little carry away yesterday so until I realized it, it was five already and I pretty much spend the whole day sleeping. But don’t worry, we’re doing fine”

“Oh my, its great that the both of you’re doing fine though never once did I have to tell you this, but you shouldn’t stay up like that, its bad for your health. I remembered I have to tell Sorey to lay back on work, I knew that you’re hard-working but not to this extent-unless the work demand it. Though I think that was to be expected since you two were so close even as a kid.”-Lailah laughed, trying to lighten up the mood even though she just scold for neglecting his health like that:”I’m sorry I could not come and visit you guys after you have moved away. Work just keep pilling up.”-she said in a apologetic toned. She really wanted to drop by and see how they were doing but even finding the spare time on weekend was out of her reach at the moment.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. From your place to here took like a day and a half by train. Plus, not to mention you have to switch through a lot station to get here. So, it wouldn’t be right for you to come here while you’re busy. We’re doing fine here so there is nothing for you to worry about. Besides, if you abandoned your work to just visit us, we would feel guilty about it.”-Mikleo tried to make excuse get Lailah to stay away.

“Oh, if that’s the case then, I’ll try to make some time in the future, okay?”-Lailah smiled gently, after the incident, she was so worried about the both of them that despite being a busy person, she always dropped by to help out with their chores back when they were still lived in the same area:”I know it’s still a little early, but try and be on bed on time, all right, I don’t want you to pass out from overwork as well.”

The brown hair male fake a yanked, he hated to cut of Lailah early but the brunette would not be happy if the conversation continue to long unnecessarily.

Once Lailah had hung up, Mikleo giving his phone to the brunette. Strangely enough, the brunette was awfully quiet, given in pass call, he always instructed him in a low voice when talking on the phone.

He wondered what the brunette had anymore ‘surprise’ in store for him given after what had happened. And it seem so, out of nowhere, the brunette hugged him, so close that the other could hear the brunette hear beat:”What’s this about, suddenly hugging me like this?”

“Nothing, I just feel like doing this once in while, to make that you’re really here.”-those words made the other flinched. He was once told by his friends that Sorey would do anything for him to make him ‘safe’ and ‘happy’.

“Ah, it’s getting late. I need to clean up.”-Sorey suddenly realization made the other jumped. He quickly walked out of the room, did not forget to said the words:”I love you.” To the other. The brown male just shrug it of as he had gotten used to those words. The first time was embarrassing, but now, it was nothing but a reminder that how much he would hurt the other if he suddenly disappeared from the brunette life.

* * *

 

 

Upstairs, the brunette sat down, finished his meal and doing the dishes. Occasionally, he checked his phone to see ho the other was doing. He had installed a hidden camera to check on the other privately in case ‘something’ happened. Sometimes, the brunette still felt a bit guilty about locking the other up. But every time that happened, the imagine of his dearest friend lying there, unconscious and face withing in pain just broke him. From then on, he always feared that the other eyes would shut forever and that he would never get see those beautiful violet eyes looking at him and reminded him that he needed to pay attention to his own well-being.

The person who was supposed to be in that position was him, not his one and only. He was the one that handling the case, he thought he had it but one mistake slip and Mikleo was the one to take consequences. Those day when even moving a finger was consider to hard or when going outside and how the other was conscious about his scar and try to it while trying to smile and pretend it was nothing. The brunette known those people did not mean harm, but the way they look at him with the look of pity just broke his heart even more. He vowed to protect the other and not to let’s anything like that happened again, even if it mean chaining the other up. However, in order to that, he need to make sure that the other would not try to leave.

* * *

 

Sitting on the bed, one hand holding the book and the other flipping the page. As expected, it was worth the wait, just from the beginning, he could tell the story was going to be interesting. However, unlike when reading the first two books, he could not really pay attention to the plot as he had something else in mind.

The brown hair male secretly revealed the small part of the object that was hidden under the pillow. Judging from the shape despite not being fully revealed, it could be safe to said that it was a key. Yes, it was a key to the cuff on his ankle. He recognized it since sometimes the brunette used it to open the cuff to check to clean it. He managed to get it when the brunette was hugging him back then.

Although he was alone in the room, he was still careful not to let’s the key out in plain site since he could guarantee that there was a camera hidden in the room. He just did not where. The key was around the brunette neck and it was quite easy to see if one pay attention enough. In fact, it was quite easy to get it which got him suspicious whether the key would work or not. However, he currently had no way to confirm it. If it work, then his plane of escaping was one more step ahead. Even if the brunette purposely let’s him gain access to the key, it was still an opportunities for him to get out of here.

Nevertheless, every time the word ‘escape’ came through his mine, an imagine of the worrying green eyes looking at him. The usual smile on the brunette face disappeared and replaced with an expression that he never wanted to see it on the brunette face. The sadness, despair and a non stop apologetic words coming from the brunette even though he was injured as well, the brunette still stubbornly holding his hand. Even though the doctor said he was not in a life threating situation, Sorey was still quite worked up since the other didn’t wake up.

On that part, he could easily imagined what his expression was like seeing how worry he was whenever Mikleo displayed pain on his face. Mikleo had to knock on other forehead and reassure him he was fine to calm him down. He remembered when they first came home and the other insisted on cooking even though he suck at it. He end up destroying a pot and Lailah had to skip work and help the both of them out since his arm was still hurt then. Mikleo could not help but letting a small laugh. Sorey was like a child.

He stopped immediately. He wanted to protect Sorey smile, for Sorey to express that expression broke him:’it would be bad someone came in and took you away.’-those words flashed through his mind. It was completely unfair, why would he said those words? Those words were the reason why he got captured again despite he could run away many time.

He then looked at the key hidden under the pillow. In his mind, the same question keep repeating over and over ‘ **should he even try to escape?** ’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
